El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

EL FUTURO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑAMOS

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

Smeraldtsuki

Sakura y Syaoran eran dos jóvenes muy apuestos, Sakura estaba por terminar con sus estudios universitarios... y ya tenía planes de trabajo, aunque de Amor...

Syaoran ya había terminado sus estudios, había adelantado materias y ya tenía casi medio año trabajando en los negocios de la familia, era muy cumplido con todo lo relacionado a su familia y sobre todo porque como él era el único hombre de la familia por lo mismo tenía que ver por sus hermanas y su mamá, claro que su madre nunca le exigía mucho con respecto a sus responsabilidades, pero él siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con todo.

En la magia Syaoran ya era bastante hábil pocos eran los que lo superaba uno era Eriol, que de vez en cuando lo visitaba y la señora de las cartas si esa adorable niña que le robo el corazón.

Cuantas noches pasaba pensando en ella, al principio mantuvieron correspondencia pero luego con el tiempo y sus ocupaciones sus cartas se fueron escaseando hasta que perdieron contacto.

Hubo un tiempo que sabía de Sakura gracias a el contacto que tenían Meiling con Tomoyo pero se perdió cuando por alguna extraña coincidencia tanto Tomoyo como Meiling cambiaron de residencia

Pero eso no importaba sabía que Sakura lo esperaría ¿o no? por lo menos eso era lo que él siempre deseaba "Yo le regale ese osito de felpa hecho por mi" y "ella me digo que me quería cuando atrapamos a VACÍO y se convirtió en ESPERANZA y lo último que debe morir es la esperanza"

Un día al levantarse por la mañana en su casa había mucho movimiento...

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?... –pregunto Syaoran al ver a sus hermanas empezando a hacer preparativos

- Porque hay que tener todo listo para tu boda querido hermanito –dijo una de ellas

- ¿Mi boda?... –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Si... ya es hora de que te cases –dijo otra de ellas

- Claro no te quieres quedar soltero para siempre ¿verdad hermanito? -dijo otra de ellas

- ¿Pero? –dijo Syaoran

- Mira ya todas nosotras estamos casadas ya tenemos nuestros hijos pero ninguno es Li –dijo otra de sus hermanas

- Si es verdad... ya queremos a un pequeño Li –dijo la otra hermana

- Pero –volvió a decir Syaoran

- No importa si es niña... igual la queremos entre nosotros y con todas tus ocupaciones pues decidimos nosotras empezar con los preparativos para la boda –dijo otra hermana

- Claro... hay que arreglar la casa para que tu prometida esté contenta al llegar acá –dijo otra hermana

- Pero de que prometida hablan ustedes –por fin dijo Syaoran molesto

- De la joven que te escogí para esposa –dice la señora Li entrando a la sala...

- Pero mamá... –dijo pálido Syaoran "y Sakura" pensó

- No hay pero que valga hijo ya sabes que tienes que cumplir tus compromisos con la familia –dijo la señora Li

- Pero –dijo Syaoran

- Y uno de esos es casarte con la mujer que te he elegido como esposa –dijo la señora Li

- Pero... yo –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Lo siento hijo para finales del mes tienes que estar casado –dijo la señora Li

- Pero... Yo... ¿desde cuándo estoy comprometido? –protesto Syaoran

- Desde que ibas en 4º año de primaria... si no mal recuerdo estudiabas en Japón –dijo la señora

- Desde entonces... ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? –protesto Syaoran

- Pensé que lo sabías –dijo calmada la señora Li

- Pero –dijo de nuevo Syaoran

- Mira hijo, podemos hacer una cosa... porque no te vas unos días de vacaciones mientras yo hablo con tu futuro suegro para ponernos de acuerdo en el día de la boda –sugirió la señora Li

- Pero –Syaoran sin saber que hacer

- Quizás quieras despedirte de alguien especial –dijo la señora

- Pero... que mis sentimientos no cuentan –protesto Syaoran

- Pensé que esta chica era la adecuada para ti... es una persona muy dulce... pero capaz de hacer todo por ayudar a los demás –dijo la señora Li

- "No hay nadie que iguale a Sakura" pensó Syaoran

- Y además yo creo que tú bien te puedes enamorar fácilmente de ella –dijo la señora

- Pero –solo dijo Syaoran

No pudo decir más, el solo podía querer a una persona ¿cómo era posible que lo obligaran a casarse con otra? nunca había desobedecido los mandatos de su madre, todo lo que hacía era por el bien de la familia pero casarse con alguien con quien lo habían comprometido desde que él iba en 4º año y él sin saberlo que locura estaba sucediendo y eso que su madre solo le dijo "pensé que lo sabias" ¿qué es eso?

- Y bien a dónde vas a irte de vacaciones, solo tienes una semana para que disfrutes tus últimos días de soltero al término de ese plazo voy a pedir la mano de tu futura esposa –dijo la señora Li

- Pero mamá –dijo Syaoran

- Lo siento hijo pero este compromiso no lo podemos romper –dijo la señora Li

- Pero –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Bueno hijo... quizás se pueda romper este compromiso, pero si lo rompes... estoy segura que te arrepentirías toda lo que te queda de vida –dijo la señora Li

- Mamá... ¿porque estas tan seguro que me voy a arrepentir? –pregunto Syaoran

- Bueno después vemos eso ¿a dónde quieres ir? –dijo la señora

- A Japón... a Tomoeda... para ver a unos amigos... de la primaria... hace tiempo que no los veo –dijo Syaoran

- Perfecto... así que el fin de semana nos veremos para ir a pedir la mano de tu prometida –dijo la señora Li

- Está bien –Syaoran ya no pudo decir nada más

Y así Syaoran partió para Japón para encontrarse con Sakura, no quiso avisarle de su llegada, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Aunque bueno después de tantos años no sabía si Sakura ya tendría novio o quizás ya hasta estaba casada

Llego a su antiguo departamento de Tomoeda estaba igual a cuando se fue, parecía que el tiempo no transcurrió ojala así hubiera sido y él haberse quedado cerca de Sakura, con unos pases mágicos desempolvo todo

¿Qué podía hacer? se sentó a tomar un poco de té y pensar

Sakura ya estaba por dormirse, en su casa vivían su papá y ella, pues Touya ya se había casado, aunque Yukito se había ido a vivir también a su casa pues como su guardián no quería estar lejos de ella y Kero dormía junto con Yuki pues como eran compañeros además que Sakura ya era grandecita para que durmiera con Kero.

Cuantas veces estuvo feliz porque Yukito se iba a dormir en su casa, pero ¿qué abra sido de Syaoran? se preguntaba y si algún día lo volvería a ver han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que se vieron

En eso siente una magia, era la magia de Syaoran, nunca podría confundirse, ese poder era el de Syaoran, fue algo rápido pero de que se trataba de su magia nunca la iba a confundir con ninguna otra en el mundo la conocía muy bien, tantos combates juntos seguro que era él, Sakura ya estaba en pijama pero esa magia solo podía ser de él, así que Sakura solo se puso su abrigo encima y salió rápido para ver si en realidad si era él o su imaginación estaba jugando con ella tenía tantos deseos de verlo que quizás, pero no... Estaba seguro que era él

Los que también sintieron ese poder desde luego que fue tanto Yuki quien se transformó inmediatamente cómo Kero quienes salieron también, claro que ellos procuraron no acercarse tanto a Sakura para que no los descubriera

Sakura llega al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Syaoran y toca el timbre, Syaoran se extraña todavía no le había avisado a nadie que vendría a Japón y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica de sus sueños, Syaoran al verla se puso de colores, como cuando era chico y Sakura llegaba a su casa desde luego que los dos habían cambiado bastante ya los dos tenían 24 años desde luego que ambos habían crecido, Syaoran era un apuesto joven alto, fornido, sus facciones habían cambiado pues ya eran las de un hombre, pero su pelo le quedaba igual que cuando chico y sus hermosos ojos color miel, Sakura también había crecido, era alta aunque no tan alta como su hermano... su cabello lo llevaba largo se parecía mucho a su mamá pero sus ojos color esmeralda eran los mismos ojos de cuando era niña

Habían pasado casi 12 años desde la última vez que se vieron pero el solo verse borraron todos esos años de distancia Syaoran se puso rojo a más no poder por solo verla, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso que habían guardado por años

Sus guardianes al ver que era Syaoran y que Sakura iba a estar bien se fueron.

Desde luego que Syaoran la invito a pasar se sentía feliz de verla, la invito a tomar el té, claro que cuando le pidió su abrigo ella de repente checo que estaba en pijama y como se iba a quedar el pijama si Syaoran estaba muy elegantemente vestido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no me das tu abrigo?... –pregunto Syaoran

- Es que estoy en pijama –dijo Sakura roja a más no poder muchas veces cuando niños ambos habían tenido que combatir estando en pijama pero no es lo mismo el cuerpo de una niña que el de una joven tan bella como Sakura

- No te preocupes –le sonrío Syaoran hizo un pase mágico y a Sakura le apareció un hermoso vestido de noche

Los dos pasaron gran parte de la noche platicando de todo, desde luego que Syaoran la fue a llevar a su casa y cuando ya estaba en su recamara viéndolo por la ventana Syaoran hizo un movimiento con sus manos y le volvió a aparecer su pijama ella sonrío.

- Sakura... qué bueno que regresaste –dijo su papá

- Perdón papá... por salirme sin avisar –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes hija ¿todo está bien? –pregunto su papá

- Si papá ¿por qué? –sonríe Sakura

- Recibí una llamada muy extraña –dijo su papá

- ¿Una llamada muy extraña? ¿De quién papá? –pregunto Sakura

- De una persona que me hablo hace muchos años... la verdad yo pensé que era una broma –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Y? –pregunto Sakura

- Me dijo que ha llegado el momento de formalizar el compromiso –contesto el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Qué compromiso? –dijo pálida Sakura

- Mira hija... cuando eras chica... recibí una llamada de una señora que me decía que si podía pedirme la mano de mi hija en matrimonio para casarla con su hijo –explicó el señor Kinomoto

- ¿QUÉ? –protesto Sakura

- Lo que escuchas... claro que yo le dije que eras muy chica para casarte y para pensar en eso –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Claro... y ahora –pregunto Sakura

- Lo que pasa hija es que como ya tienes 24 años y la verdad no te he conocido ningún pretendiente pensé que quizás –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Pero papá... Syaoran regreso... y vino por mí –dijo Sakura desesperada

- Pero hija... a mí me hablaron en la tarde y acepte –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Pero papá –no sabía que hacer Sakura

- Mira hija yo no quiero verte sola –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Pero Syaoran regreso –protesto Sakura

- Bueno... porque no hacemos una cosa... conoces a este joven y si no te agrada puedes seguir con Syaoran porque si no mal recuerdo hacía tiempo que no tenías noticias de él o me equivoco –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- No papá –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y quien te dice que no va a hacer lo mismo de nuevo? –dijo el señor

- Papá –solo dijo Sakura

- Piénsalo hija... piénsalo –dijo el señor

- Está bien no pasara nada si lo conozco ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura

- Claro hija yo no quiero hacer nada en lo que tú no estés de acuerdo –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Gracias papá –solo dijo Sakura

La noche fue larga para los dos, Syaoran se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al ver de nuevo a Sakura, a pesar de tantos años de separación al abrazarla sintió como si ayer se hubieran abrazado, como si nunca se hubieran separado, pero porque su madre le estaba obligando a separarse de Sakura si su mamá sabía a la perfección que Sakura era la mujer que él amaba, ¿cómo podía estarle pasando esto? Pero tenía que renunciar a Sakura ¿qué podía hacer?

Sakura por su parte no sabía bien que hacer si conocer al joven del que le hablo su papá o hacer todo lo posible por seguir a Syaoran, aunque también existía el hecho de que Syaoran se fuera de nuevo y la volviera a dejar ¿qué podía hacer?

Los siguientes días fueron maravillosos y no tan solo por estar juntos sino porque los dos disfrutaban haciendo magia, tal despliegue de poder que demostraba Sakura con las cartas solo se comparaban con los poderes que tenía ahora Syaoran se sentían realmente felices de estar juntos y de poder hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer magia.

Syaoran comía en casa de Sakura y su papá estaba muy contento viendo a su hija feliz el señor Kinomoto solo se dedicó a observar no le decía nada a su hija pero tendría que conocer al joven del que le había hablado

Ya era sábado, el día en que la mamá de Syaoran le había dicho que tenía que ir a conocer a su prometida, claro que Syaoran no quería conocerla, es más no quería separarse de Sakura ¿pero que iba a hacer?

Ese día dejo su teléfono descolgado para que no lo localizaran, Syaoran estaba muy nervioso y desde luego que Sakura se dio cuenta de eso ¿o no? Desde luego que no, Pues ella también estaba nerviosa pues ese mismo día en la noche tenía que ir a conocer al joven del que le hablo su papá

- Sakura... quisiera hablar con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- Yo también –dijo Sakura

- Dime... ¿de qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Lo que pasa... es que como nunca he tenido amigos... bueno... amigos si... pero nunca he aceptado a algún pretendiente... bueno –empezó a decir Sakura

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –dice Syaoran enojado

- Mi papá quiere que conozca a un joven para ver si quiero salir con él –dijo rápido Sakura

Syaoran estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que sentía

- Pero Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Yo le dije que tú habías vuelto pero él me dijo que ¿qué garantía tenia esta vez de que vienes por mí? y no me volvieras a dejar –protesto Sakura

Al escuchar eso se acordó de porque había ido a verla tenía que decirle que se iba a casar con otra con la que lo habían comprometido desde chico el señor Kinomoto tenía razón la volvería a dejar

- ¡NO!... –grita Syaoran

- ¿No qué? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- No voy a hacer lo que mi mamá quiere... no voy a hacer lo que dice tu papá... Sakura te quiero y nadie me va hacer que te deje por nada del mundo –dijo decidido Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué quieres hacer? –Pregunto Sakura

- Vamos a ver a tu papá y si es posible mañana nos casamos –dijo Syaoran muy firme

- Pero lo más seguro es que si vamos a la casa... nos encontremos con esa gente que mi papá quiere que conozca –dijo Sakura

- Mejor así para que vean que tú no estás sola y que sepan de una buena vez que nos amamos y nos vamos a casar –dijo Syaoran

- Pero Syaoran ¿estás loco? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro que estoy loco y todos tendrán que aceptar mi locura, te quiero Sakura y nadie va a cambiar eso y mi mamá tendrá que aceptar mi decisión –dijo Syaoran seguro

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- Nada de peros o ¿no quieres casarte tú también? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro que quiero pero esto es una locura –dijo Sakura

- ¿Locura querer compartir el resto de mi vida con la mujer que siempre he amado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pero Syaoran –protesto Sakura

- ¿No quieres? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- Claro que quiero –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Entonces vamos a tu casa para darles la noticia, después localizamos en donde está mi mamá para avisarle –dijo Syaoran

Los dos se van corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible a casa de Sakura para dar la noticia a todos cuantos estaban en su casa y que ese joven pretendiente de Sakura se tendría que ir, pero...

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sakura entra y saluda

- Ya llegue papá –dice Sakura desde la entrada

- Que bueno que llegaste hija... Joven Syaoran...este... tenemos visitas –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Lo sabemos señor y quisiera darles a todos una noticia –dijo Syaoran

- Pasen por favor –dice el señor Kinomoto intrigado por lo que quería decirles

Pero… cual va siendo la sorpresa tanto de Syaoran como de Sakura al ver a la señora Li en la sala

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- Te estaba esperando hijo para pedir la mano de tu prometida -dijo la señora Li

- ¿Mi Prometida? –pregunto Syaoran

- Buenas tardes señorita Sakura –le sonríe la señora Li

- Buenas tardes ¿entonces el joven que iba a conocer?... ¿eres tú? –dijo Sakura asombrada

- ¿A conocer? pero si están comprometidos desde niños –dice la señora Li

- ¿Usted es la madre del joven Syaoran? –pregunta el señor Kinomoto

- Claro... soy la señora Li... de Hong Kong –dijo la señora

- ¿Usted me hablo hace más de 12 años verdad? –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Claro cuando conocí a su hija supe que era la joven adecuada para mi hijo –dijo segura la señora Li

- Pero ¿en qué momento nos comprometimos? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Te acuerda el día que se quedaron en casa? –pregunto la señora Li

- Si fue cuando tuve un sueño muy raro –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y te acuerdas cuando nos despedimos? –volvió a preguntar la señora Li

- Si... usted se acercó a mí y me dio un beso –dijo Sakura

- Bueno hija... eso quiere decir que te acepto en la familia –dijo la señora Li

- Es verdad... en ese momento me asuste ¿cómo te estaba aceptando en la familia? claro que en ese entonces... bueno... no sabía que me gustabas ¿cómo lo fui a olvidar? –dice completamente rojo Syaoran...

En menos de una semana se casaron desde luego que Tomoyo regreso para hacer el vestido de novia de Sakura y el traje de Syaoran fue una boda preciosa Sakura se veía preciosa con su vestido de novia y Syaoran de veía guapísimo formaban una preciosa pareja

- ¿Verdad que te ibas a arrepentir toda tu vida si rompías el compromiso? –le dijo la señora Li a su hijo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no me acordaste de con quien me habías comprometido? –pregunto Syaoran

- Quería saber de qué eras capaz de hacer por ella –sonríe la señora Li

Sakura y Syaoran estaban más que felices pues el futuro que por años habían soñado al fin se hacía realidad...

FIN.

Hola a todos con otra historia que se me ocurrió, bueno al rato termino el capítulo 8, de la unión de poderes, espero me disculpen porque en vez de terminar el capítulo escribí esta otra historia, espero les guste, hoy es 13 de enero del 2004 cumpleaños de mi hijo, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

Por cierto de donde me inspire para esta historia ayer en la mañana vi la película 1 de Sakura y en mi otra historia que escribí "Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser" en esa son pareja Sakura y Eriol pensé en hacer otra historia como Mitzi me había recordado que en la película 1 la señora Li aceptaba a Sakura como esposa de Syaoran al darle un beso que esa es una tradición China de ahí se me ocurrió la historia.

Acuérdense que mi pareja favorita es Sakura Syaoran aunque al rato después de terminar el capítulo 8 voy a escribir sobre dos parejas más espero su opinión a ameliasalazar62

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 3 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
